Riot on an Empty Street
by MissLibertine
Summary: Gritando en silencio, molestos con el mundo, ambos se rebelan contra lo que todos esperan de ellos. Ambos gritan, incluso si nadie puede escucharlos. Slash. Oneshot. Post 2x13. Regalito de cumpleaños para Ari.


_**Disclaimer: **__Sí, yo también reclamaría a Damon Salvatore como mío, pero no. Sólo me pertenece la trama (lamentablemente)._

…

**Riot on an Empty Street**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

Damon dio una aireada mirada a la habitación e ingresó con cautela en casa de los Gilbert. Escuchó los pasos en el piso superior y aguardó, impasible, por Elena, apoyado sobre la puerta de entrada y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué seguía comportándose como un idiota?, ¿por qué seguía dejándose manipular por aquella joven, que lo único que hacía era comprar su cariño con sonrisas y palabras afectuosas que a él jamás le habían importado? ¿Por qué, se preguntaba el joven Salvatore, seguía pretendiendo que era feliz con aquella amistad, jugando el papel de sumiso y dócil compañero?

Elena bajó, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del muchacho y dejándolo deslumbrado por una pequeña fracción de segundos. Ella estaba vestida elegantemente, dispuesta a asistir a la fiesta que daría la preparatoria de Mystic Falls, en compañía de Stefan. Damon había preferido hacer un mohín y pasar de la invitación, mientras sonreía burlonamente. Estar allí, mirando el espectáculo feliz de su hermano y su novia, era algo que no deseaba repetir. Sin embargo, tampoco había esperado terminar en aquella situación.

¿Por qué, cuando se trataba de Elena, simplemente no podía decir que no?

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó ella, cogiendo un abrigo.

Damon sonrió. Aquella sonrisa, que era tan arrogante como falsa.

—He enfrentado cosas peores —se mofó—. Créeme.

Después de una despedida simple, la puerta se cerró tras la espalda del vampiro, que pronto emprendió su marcha escaleras arriba. Sin preocuparse realmente por algún tipo de formalidad o respeto hacia el otro ocupante de la casa, irrumpió en el cuarto de Jeremy como si fuera el propio. El muchacho, sentado sobre su cama, alzó la cabeza, y Damon sonrió al ver el disgusto en su rostro. No parecía particularmente molesto con él, sino más bien con el mundo. El joven Salvatore conocía bastante bien aquel sentimiento.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas? —preguntó, burlón—. ¡Oh, déjame adivinar!, ¿no puedes encontrar el control remoto?

Jeremy le devolvió una mirada seca, inexpresiva, dejando en evidencia que su humorada no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Damon sonrió de lado y se sentó sobre la cama, a los pies de ella. Desde la cabecera, donde la espalda del muchacho se encontraba apoyada, recibió una mirada escéptica.

—¿Sabes?, no necesito una niñera —comentó, torciendo el gesto—. No estoy de humor para tener compañía.

Realmente no había sido la mejor noche. Bonnie, incluso cuando lo trataba amigablemente, seguía poniendo distancia entre ellos y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con aquel tío del instituto. De alguna forma, sentía que ella sólo seguía viéndolo él como el hermanito menor de su mejor amiga. El simple pensamiento hacía su sangre hervir, y Damon había escogido el momento más inoportuno para estar allí.

—La necesitarás si alguien decide que le apetece tomar un_ trago_ esta noche —comentó el mayor, con falsa amabilidad—. Créeme, si alguien viene a pelear, realmente me vendría bien arrancar algunos corazones.

—Oh, entonces sabes lo que es un corazón —comentó Jeremy seriamente, cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama; el sarcasmo tintando sus palabras—. Interesante.

—Sí, pero yo sólo los arranco —respondió únicamente, sin dejar de sonreír con los labios apretados.

—¿Es algún tipo de revancha por el que te han arrancado a ti? —preguntó audazmente, molesto con cualquiera que no entendiera que quería estar solo—, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada más por mi hermana que pretender que no te importa? ¿Eres así de cobarde?

En un movimiento demasiado veloz para cualquier humano, Damon recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba a ambos y cogió a Jeremy del cuello. El muchacho sintió el golpe de su cabeza contra la parte posterior de la pared de su cuarto, siendo elevado rápidamente por el vampiro, que se había puesto de pie para sostenerlo. Sin embargo, el joven Gilbert no estaba asustado; sólo atinó a sonreír de lado, imitando vagamente la expresión socarrona de Damon.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —preguntó—, ¿actuar como el malo?

Damon sonrió, su furia repentinamente aplacada por el inminente desafío.

—Yo no actúo —respondió—. Yo hago. Y lo disfruto.

El aliento de Damon chocó contra el rostro del muchacho, que seguía manteniendo su mirada retadora, rehusándose a dejarse intimidar. La presión en su cuello había disminuido, lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar, aunque aún su corazón seguía latiendo irregularmente. La mano del joven Salvatore aún se encontraba presionada sobre su cuello, pudiendo percibir perfectamente el pulso agitado, la calidez de la piel, la sangre corriendo ágilmente…

—¿Qué? —inquirió el muchacho—, ¿vas a actuar como el malo conmigo también?

El mayor inclinó la cabeza, apoyando su nariz sobre el rostro de Jeremy, quien contuvo momentáneamente el aliento. Damon trazó la curva del cuello, apoyando luego los labios y dejando que sus fríos colmillos vagaran por la piel del menor. Si él quería jugar, Damon estaba dispuesto a darle un contrincante digno.

Nadie lo provocaba y salía ileso.

—Puede ser —murmuró, aún sosteniendo su cuello—, ¿por qué no debería hacerlo? —movió su boca un poco más, buscando la posición exacta en la que una mordida hubiese sido suficiente para conseguir un buen suministro de sangre—. Esto es lo que soy.

—¿Un idiota? —comentó el muchacho, intentando sonar más jocoso de lo que en realidad lo hizo; había cierta incertidumbre en su tono—. Sí, creo que ya lo sabía.

Damon clavó sus dientes en el cuello del joven, provocando que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios. Un pequeño corte se formó en el sitio que los colmillos habían tocado, permitiendo tan sólo que una medida cantidad de sangre bañara la piel expuesta del cuello de Jeremy. El vampiro se inclinó, pasando su lengua suavemente por el camino de sangre que comenzaba a gotear hacia la clavícula, sintiendo ese irrefrenable deseo que corría por su cuerpo cada vez que probaba un poco de aquella sustancia prohibida. El cuerpo de Damon se agitó con regocijo, mientras su boca seguía moviéndose hacia la parte superior del pecho del muchacho y su razón comenzaba a teñirse con la instintiva y brutal conducta que provocaba el sabor de la sangre.

—Damon… detente… —musitó Jeremy bajo su aliento.

El joven Salvatore permitió que su boca rozara el hueco en medio de las clavículas subiendo por el cuello del muchacho. Su lengua se detuvo justo en el mentón del menor, cuya piel había adquirido, debido a los vestigios de la sangre, un tono un poco más oscuro. Con una sonrisa desafiante, lo observó por detrás de sus pestañas, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, aunque sin despegar la boca de su piel y de aquel dulce sabor a muerte.

—Ya te lo dije —susurró él, volviendo a enfrentar sus rostros, que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia—. Yo no pretendo. Yo hago.

Con una habilidosa expresión de provocación, Damon capturó el labio inferior del menor entre los suyos, mientras la mano que había tenido libre hasta aquel momento se hundía en los enmarañados cabellos de Jeremy. Él más pequeño aún no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía; sólo sabía que se sentía débil y que su posición era placentera. Todo lo que Damon hacía era extraño y violento, de aquello no había dudas, pero besarse de aquella forma parecía fuera de los límites.

—Pensé que opondrías un poco más de resistencia —comentó Damon, alzando un poco las cejas y sin dejar que su sonrisa petulante se esfumara de su rostro. Todo en el destilaba arrogancia y manipulación; una eterna broma. Él era así.

Jeremy lo sabía.

Encogiéndose de hombros, lo desafío con la mirada. Era la única forma que tenía de imponerse ante Damon, incluso cuando la situación no lo favorecía: el vampiro aún lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y por la parte posterior de la cabeza, su boca aún evidenciaba rastros de sangre y Jeremy ni siquiera quiso pensar en la forma en la que debía lucir su rostro. Estaba aún levemente mareado, quizás por la intensidad de la situación, por la falta de aire o la pérdida de sangre. No lo sabía.

El menor sólo atinó a coger el cuello de la camisa entreabierta de su compañero y a volver a acercarlo a él, en un beso violento que podría terminar con la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Sus bocas comenzaron a moverse en total disonancia, sus cuerpos lejos de encajar el uno con el otro. Era un beso violento, retador, totalmente despectivo. Y sin embargo, ambos sólo sabían que se sentía bien. Se sentía como una queja, como un perfecto relato de crónicas desafortunadas de dos personas que se encontraban lejos de encajar en el sitio en el que se encontraban. Era una señal de violencia, de protesta de dos dementes solitarios que seguían revelándose contra la nada.

Porque Jeremy aún pensaba en Bonnie y en la falta de compañía apropiada, Damon no podía dejar odiar a Elena por hacerlo actuar como alguien que no era; pero aquellas silenciosas protestas sólo quedarían en sus mentes. Después de todo, ¿de qué servía gritar y maldecir, si nade estaba escuchándolos de todas formas?, ¿qué podían perder reemplazando gritos de agonía por algunos de placer?

Nadie los oiría de todas formas.

Jamás lo habían hecho.

**…**

**¡Hola a todos por ahí! Primero que nada, comento que este oneshot fue escrito después del 2x13 —de hecho, aún no veo el 14. Se los comento para que más o menos comprendan de qué contexto lo saqué, incluso cuando algunas cosas estén levemente modificadas. **

**Me habían pedido repetidas veces que escribiera un DamonxJeremy, so… aquí me tienen. Me decidí porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una señorita de aquí de FF a la que le he tomado mucho cariño y que también me pidió este paring, por lo que el oneshot va todo para ella. ¡Muchas felicidades, Ari! **

**Pronto volveré a pasearme por acá. La verdad es que escribir estas pequeñas cosillas de vez en cuando me gusta bastante. Si tienen alguna pareja, no duden en proponerla, sea del fandom que sea. Estuvo bueno hacer esto con un paring que no se me había ocurrido hacer —bueno, no es como si me hubiesen pervertido igual; eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es extraño escribir sobre estos dos, por lo que los comentarios al respecto se agradecen mucho. **

**¡Saluditos gente!**

**LadyC.**


End file.
